This invention relates to a hook assembly which is especially adapted for use on davit launched inflatable life rafts for the emergency evacuation of personnel from ships and offshore oil drilling platforms. The hook assembly engages a raft lifting davit ring which must be locked in place until a load is applied on the hook. It is then desirable to unlock the ring and provide for ejecting of the ring when the load on the ring is approximately equal to zero as when the raft touches the water surface. At this time it is important that the ring be ejected as soon as the load is taken off the ring so that the raft will not be jerked up and down by the waves which could cause the raft to capsize or be damaged. There have been problems with hook release gear used heretofore. For example, one hook assembly has a movable load supporting jaw with the full load transmitted to a single hinge pin extending between side plates and this has resulted in a load concentration on the hinge pin and side plates which has caused problems with deformation of the pin and plates.